


Watch Me

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Begging, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Relationships, Language, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Soft Ending, Teasing, Use of the word "slut", Use of the word "whore"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: Your restraints clanked against the arm of the chair as you struggled, watching the stormtroopers tie your ankles before walking out, leaving just you and him.His breathing was heavy through the vocoder as he stepped closer, enjoying the sight of you squirming.“W-What do you want?”
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958761
Kudos: 11





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> yet another product of my smutty, kylo ren-loving (lusting?) imagination.
> 
> enjoy!

Your restraints clanked against the arm of the chair as you struggled, watching the stormtroopers tie your ankles before walking out, leaving just you and him.

His breathing was heavy through the vocoder as he stepped closer, enjoying the sight of you squirming.

“W-What do you want?”

He chuckled. “I want your allegiance to the First Order and to me.”

You looked up at him, snarling. “Never.”

He bent down and brought a gloved finger to your chin, forcing you to look at his masked appearance. 

“It would be wise to obey me, or else I’ll have to force you into submission and I really don’t think you want to go that route with me, Y/N.”

The thrill of this little game sent a shiver down your spine and ignited the flame building from within your core.

“Oh but I do want to go that route, Supreme Leader.” You taunted, smirking.

Suddenly, he stood up, one hand fumbling with his pants while the other gave you a harsh smack on the cheek. “I’ll make you learn to obey orders from your superior, pathetic girl.”

Your eyes went wide when his thick cock bobbed in front of you, already hard and leaking. His gloved hand wrapped around the base and began stroking it up and down as your mouth watered from the sight.

“You make it too easy, slut.” He chuckles. “All I have to do is take my cock out and you’re drooling…pathetic. Such a simple minded little thing you are, hmm?”

You watched as his hand moved faster up and down the veiny length, listened to his soft grunts and growls.

“F-Fuckin’ slut, bet you’re so fucking wet right now, watching me touch my cock.”

His helmet tilted down to look at your folds, which were glistening with arousal, as much as you didn’t want to admit it. You tried to close your legs but the force only pried them open, allowing Kylo to see just how wet you truly were.

“You’re dripping, stardust.” You shivered at his nickname for you.

He started pumping his hips into his palm, feeling his orgasm approach.

“Fuck, tell me how much you love my cock.”

Kylo could sense it, quickly rushing over to you and grabbing your jaw roughly.

“Tell me, slut, tell me how much you love it!”

A whimper escaped from your lips as he grabbed you. “I love it, s-shit!”

Kylo grinned behind the mask, knowing you couldn’t see it. “Yeah you do, fucking love this cock in your greedy cunt, love getting fucking destroyed by it.”

You nodded, looking up at the mask. “I really l-love it, Supreme Leader. Please…”

“Please, what? Use your words, whore.”

Your eyes went wide and you jumped in the chair, desperate for friction, any friction for your throbbing clit. “P-Please, please t-touch me.”

“Where? Where would you like me to touch you?”

His pumps were getting faster as he spoke and listened to you beg. Oh, how he loved hearing you beg for it.

“My…m-my pussy.”

He growled, fucking his hand with rhythmic thrusts. “You w-want me to touch your pretty pink pussy?”

You nodded, crying out. “Yes! Please, fuck I’m so wet for you, it hurts!”

Suddenly, the cuffs at your wrists were undone and your hand shot down to rub your clit, gasping at the first touch.

“Yes, that’s it, rub that pussy for me.” He grunted. “Does it feel good, stardust?”

Your head falls back against the chair as you cry out in pleasure. “Yes! F-Fuck, it feels so good.”

“I bet it does, sweet girl.” He coos, groaning when he let his cock go, allowing it to bob in front of you. “Fuck! Use your fingers now, princess, fuck your fingers for me.”

You waste no time moving your fingers down to your entrance, giving a few quick rubs before pushing two in, moaning at the sensation of finally being filled. Your hips arch up off the chair and your feet plant on the ground as your fingers start pulling out, quickly thrusting back in at full force.   
“Oh fuck! Yes, oh yes!”

Kylo’s hand wraps back around his cock and he immediately starts pounding into his palm, grunting on each thrust.

“Keep going, keep f-fucking your fingers, just like that. Shit, look at your cunt squeezing those fingers, fuck you must be so tight.”

You looked up at him, nodding. “I’m s-so tight, Supreme Leader, so t-tight and wet!”

He growls, fucking his hand harder. “Oh fuck, stardust, gonna f-fucking kill me. A-Are you close?”

“Yes, so fucking close baby!”

The ankle restraints suddenly pop off and you’re free. He watches as you fall to your knees before him, hips pushing down against your fingers while your mouth opens.

“F-Fuck my face, Ky, fuck it so hard baby please. W-Wanna make you, shit, feel good!”

Kylo steps forward and smacks his cock against your flattened tongue, groaning. “You’re t-too fucking good to me, Y/N, l-letting me fuck your face, shit.”

His hips roughly surge forward, allowing his cock to fill your mouth and touch the back of your throat, immediately making you gag. He holds you on, rutting forward as your throat contracts around him.

“Choke on it, f-fucking slut! Gods, I love feeling your little mouth around me, throat fucking tightening ‘cause my cock’s too damn big, barely fucking f-fits.”

You moan around him, prompting his hips to start their rhythm, slamming into your mouth. 

“Oh yes, fuck yes! Feels good, so fucking wet and tight around me. I’ll never get enough of this little m-mouth of yours, Y/N, I swear.”  
His hips grew quicker, rapidly fucking your mouth as your jaw starts to ache.   
“S-So good, fuck! Oh shit, I’m so close, gonna c-c-cum down y…your throat!”

Your throat opens up and, after a few more rough strokes, Kylo’s warm salty cum spurts down your throat in thick ropes while he curses and moans your name.

“F-Fuck, Y/N, shit! So fucking good, holy fuck, love you so much stardust.”

You pulled away with a smile. You loved how even when he wanted to be all “Supreme Leader” with you, he couldn’t help but sing your praise and tell you how much he loves you. It was one of the things that melted your heart from the beginning.

“I love you too, ba—woah!”

Kylo, with a grin on his face, had suddenly picked you up and set you back down on the chair, eagerly falling to his knees before you. His mouth instantly encapsulated your folds and started licking your clit teasingly.

Your head clunks back against the chair as his skillful tongue licks at your clit, quickly bringing you to the edge of climax. “Fuck, Kylo, I’m close!”

His tongue moved faster on your clit and his fingers circled your entrance before two pushed in. His fingers were so much thicker than yours and they stretched you out deliciously, making you moan with each movement.

“K-Kylo! Your f-fingers are so thick, fuck baby!”

He fucked you faster, chasing your orgasm as he spoke against your clit. “That’s it, cum for me stardust! Squeeze my fingers, shit you’re so tight around them.”

You suddenly cried out, legs shaking as your release washed over you in waves. “F-F-Fuck, Kylo, f-fuck! I’m coming baby, coming for you.”

Kylo kept stroking you through climax before gently pulling away. He watched your breathing slow, watched you sit up in the chair and chuckled at your disheveled state.

Before you could even process, he had picked you up bridal style and was carrying you the short distance back to your shared quarters. He opened the door and walked straight towards the refresher, pausing just outside the doors and looking down at you.

“Care for a bath, stardust?”

You gave him a tired smile as you nodded.

“Only if you join me.”

He chuckled.

“How can I pass up an opportunity like that?”

**Author's Note:**

> please don't hesitate to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more from me! your feedback is very important to me and it helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my work. thank you for your support, it means so much!!
> 
> syd <3


End file.
